SAO: The Blood Alliance
by BloodFiction
Summary: Join two siblings in a quest to complete Sword Art Online. Will they survive? Will they meet new friends? Will they be the ones to kill the final boss and release everyone? Who knows, anything can happen in this death game.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first time that I have ever wrote a story, please excuse any mistakes that have been made. I would appreciate if you can correct me on them.**

* * *

 _ **November 6th, 2022, Release date of Sword Art Online.**_

Sword Art Online. I sat on my bed, holding the game in my hands. Why was I suddenly nervous to play? I had played the beta test to death, reaching floors few players got to. Only HE surpassed me. Now here I was, not wanting to put my NerveGear on. It was as if a sudden worry came over me, preventing me from diving in.

"Meh, what am I nervous about? Its fine." I said to myself.

Just as I was plucking up the courage to put the device on, my sister burst into the room.

"Did you get it?!" She asked with supreme excitement.

"Sure did! Are you going in right away too?" I asked back, curious if she has the same nervous feeling about the game.

"Nah, I got roped into doing the washing up." She said disappointed, a frown showing on her face.

"I'll be on tomorrow though! I can't wait! See you there!" She barely got the last words out as she rushed to do her chore. I had never seen her so excited about a game before.

Finally putting my mind at rest, I slot SAO into my NerveGear, I settled it onto my head. 12:59, seeing the clock I said the words that would decide my fate for the next few years, unknowingly of course.

"Link... Start!"

Suddenly, masses of colours obscured my vision as I was sucked into virtual reality. I could see my five senses being ticked on my screen as the NerveGear booted itself into the game.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online! Would you like to create a new character?"

I swiftly pressed yes, and almost as quickly created my character. Modelled mostly after myself. My hair was a mixture between blonde and brown, Spiked at the front and shorter around the back and sides. A lot neater than I manage to get it in real life however, I must admit. I had an average build, slightly taller than most people at my age.

"Enter your desired username."

I slowly typed in my previous username that I had used during the beta test, S-H-O-N, _Shon_. This was my name in Japanese. My sister always had an obsession with using her name in Japanese. Opting against this, I decided to punch in my real name, S-H-A-U-N, _Shaun_.

With that out of the way, I arrived in The Town of Beginnings. The place felt so familiar to me since I spent a lot of my time here helping people get around. Despite wanting to be the top player during the beta I did do my fair share of helping people. During the beta, I went solo most of the time, now however, I was going to be different. This time, I wanted to form a guild, and get to the top. You will not beat me THIS time!

I spent the next 4 and a half hours familiarizing myself with the game once again. A little light training on a few boars too. My parents had told me that dinner would be at 5:30PM. Suddenly realizing the time, 5:32. Damn, I'm going to get some scalding because of this, no doubt. I swiped to the left with my right hand, going to the options menu.

"Huh? I swear the logout button is meant to be here..." I said to myself. Reopening the menu to see if that would fix the problem.

After 3 solid minutes of trying to locate the logout button, a blue light surrounded me with a familiar feeling of a teleport. Confused, I arrived in the main plaza of The Town of Beginnings. Looking around at the 10,000 or so players I worked out that it had been a forced teleport here. Probably by the game's GM, Akihiko Kayaba. There was at least another minutes wait before a warning sign lit up in the sky. Said sky was then engulfed in red, and what seemed like blood started to pour out of it, producing a cloaked figure.

"Is that the GM?"

"Beats me"

"Can we log out yet? Jeez!" I heard coming from the crowd. Half panicked and half confused.

I myself, was only panicked, my dinner was getting cold. I could feel my face turn to a frown at the thought of the cold dinner and inevitable rant from my parents. I was ripped out of my thoughts however as the familiar voice of the GM started to talk. He was Japanease, like most of the games players, but the game automatically translated everything into your native language. How it does that so fast when people are talking beats me, but it was certainly clever.

"Hello players, I am Akihiko Kayaba, the GM and creator of Sword Art Online, and the NerveGear used to play. I'm sure most of you have realized by now that the logout button has vanished. This is not a defect in the game, but the way Sword Art Online was meant to be." Kayaba stated, pausing for a moment to let his words sink in.

I could hear further panic and shouts spread across the crowd. I stayed quiet, not letting panic completely take me over. I immediately started making a plan.

"To logout of the game, you must go through all 100 floors of Aincrad." Kayaba proceeded to create a visual representation of the floating castle named Aincrad, showing all 100 floors. "To do this you must defeat each of the floor bosses and proceed to the top. Not only can you not logout, but when your HP reaches zero, you will be removed from the game, and the NerveGear on your head will produce a high powered microwave to destroy your brain." Again, Kayaba let the information sink in before proceeding.

"Despite my warnings sent out, people on the outside world have attempted to remove the NerveGears from your heads. This will also trigger the death wave to destroy your brain. As a result, around 200 people have already perished in this game. The media, however, have picked up on this, thus the risk of your NerveGear being removed is minimal at most."

Around me I could hear shouts and screams as the crowd started to get out of hand.

"I wish you all the best of luck, I have left you all a gift in your inventories, as a welcoming present. Please all take the time to view said item." And with that Kayaba appeared to leave the same way he came out, just in reverse.

I quickly scrolled through my inventory, reaching the item that was given to us.

"A mirror?" I said quietly to myself as I equipped the bizarre gift.

Looking at the mirror, I could see myself. Not my avatar, no, but my _real self_... With that, a yellow light suddenly engulfed me and people around the plaza. As I looked around, I could see that peoples avatars had changed. As surprised as them, I looked at myself in the mirror, assuming that it had changed us to what we really looked like. I looked around in panic as other people started to get out of control, and others breaking down. I hastily brought myself together and run for the nearest alleyway. Seeing many others do the same, including, him. Kirito. The only person superior to me during the beta test.

I selected my map as I remembered my plan from earlier. I am going to head to the next village in hopes of getting some of the spawn points and better equipment for myself. I know this is selfish, but I have to survive. If this really is a game of death, I must become strong. Not just for me, but for my family too. How must they be feeling?

I will get out of here...

* * *

 **And with that, the first chapter is complete. I will appreciate any and all feedback that you give and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It has almost been a year since I have updated this story. I have recently re-found inspiration to write this story. I have edited this chapter slightly at the end to accompany my new ideas for the story.**

 **Previously, on The Blood Alliance:**

If this really is a game of death, I must become strong. Not just for me, but for my family too. How must they be feeling?

I will get out of here...

 **November 29th, 2022, 1 week before the boss meeting.**

Seeing my sword glow a dark shade of yellow, I rushed forward slicing through the slightly higher leveled wolf, depleting the rest of its HP. As usual, after the wolf had exploded into multicoloured polygons, the rewards screen popped up.

 **Exp: 500**

 **Col: 366**

 **Items: 1**

"Huh?! An item?! The only item these wolves drop is..." My voice dropped completely there, with great anticipation, I pulled down my hood and scanned my inventory. There it was, to my shock, The Blood Blade. A rare sword that I had spent 2 weeks grinding to get. The stats were far better than most of the swords out there at this current level of the game, and of course, the sword was a deep shade of red, I used this sword for the longest time in the beta, slowly growing an attachment to it.

"Gee, I'm starting to sound a little weird..." I stated to nobody in particular.

With that, I decided to retire for the day, well... Evening. I didn't notice that the time was already 7:37PM. Deciding against staying out late again tonight, I started to walk back to the Town of Beginnings.

Tolbana had recently been reached, but I didn't want to waste my money on the expensive inns there. Comfort isn't something I will pay more for just yet, it's not as if the rooms are that much better anyway.

 **A couple of hours later.**

"You really want me to take all that stuff? I'll almost be out of col! No way." The familiar voice sounded slightly fed up with the amount of useless things I had been forci... Selling to him.

"Oh come on Matt, surely you can find someone that would buy this." I replied, hopeful that he would accept.

"Fine, but this is the LAST time!" Putting extra emphasis on the word last. Reluctantly pressing accept to our trade.

You have received 6,481 Col.

"Great, trust me pal, its a good deal." I reassured the frowning blacksmith, knowing fully that he would say otherwise.

"Sure, whatever." The blunt reply came with no surprise to me.

 **DING DING**

*Sigh* "Welcome to Matt's blacksmith shop, what can I help you with" The voice came out with no enthusiasm at all.

"Uh... H...Hello I... I was wondering if i could buy a sword..."

No, it can't be... Surely not! She wasn't going to log in tonight!

"Well, you will have to be more specific on the type of sword that you want." Matt said with the mix between a frown and angered expression on his face.

"Hm... Well, I'm not too su..." She was cut off as I turned around with a somewhat frightened look on my face, staring at her wide eyed.

"A... Are you okay?" She asked, both curious and nervous.

The relief that went through my body was incredible. Thank god, for a moment there I thought that my sister actually did dive that night.

"Err... Yeah, sorry. You just... looked like someone I know." I replied, finally bringing myself to speak.

 **December 4th, 2022, First boss raid meeting, Tolbana.**

The strongest players were all called fourth, to a fountain area in Tolbana. A fellow named Diabel had organised a boss raid meeting. He seemed to be addicted to blue, blue hair, blue armour, even a blue shield. I guess you could say the first sight of him just blue you away. He waited a few minutes for everyone to arrive before starting.

"Alright everyone, my name is Diabel, and the job I chose is knight!"

I could just hear a huge wave of laughter coming from the crowd.

"Hey man there's no job system in this game!" A player laughed.

"What is this guy talking about?" Another called out.

"Alright alright quiet down! Now then, I have called you here today because our party managed to locate the boss room today. It is our duty as the strongest players here to take it out." Diabel waited for a moment to let what he had said sink in, the crowd, seemed to mutter among themselves and I could hear a few gasps.

"I would like for everyone to party up in groups of 6. A normal party would not stand a chance against this thing. I'll give you a moment to party up." Diabel stated to the seemingly social group, most managed to group up almost immediately. I of course, being me, was left out. Looking around, all I could see was full groups, and him. Kirito again, shuffling towards a girl in a cloak.

"Hang on just a minute!" Came a voice from the distance, as a man jumped up to where Diabel stood.

"My name is Kibaou, you got that? We all know about the 2000 people that have died so far, I think some of you here should apologize, that's right, apologize and hand over all your items and col." He said looking around, trying to look intimidating.

"Kibaou, I think I know who you're talking about, the beta testers, right?" Diabel replied, a slight frown on his face.

"That's right, when it all started the beta testers just went and left all of us, getting to all of the good grinding spots and quests before we could. They didn't care about anyone but themselves! They should pay for that!" Kibaou seemingly getting more angry towards us beta testers, what is he even talking about, what about the guide book that Argo was giving out. I contributed with that, as did most of the beta testers! I'm starting to lose my patience with this guy already.

"Hey, may I say a word" Said a bald man who stood taller than anyone I had ever seen before. his voice deep and somewhat soothing.

"Kibaou, right? I'm Agil, you say the beta testers just went up and vanished leaving all of us behind right? And you say that they should pay for the 2000 people that have died so far by giving away all of their items and Col? Did I leave anything out?

"No, you didn't." Kibaou seemed slightly angry at the man calling him out.

Agil pulled out the guide book, holding it up and looking around to make sure everyone had their eyes on it.

"You familiar with this item, the guide book?" Most people seemed to nod at his question. "Well do you know who was giving out this item for free? That's right, the beta testers!" Agil seemed to get the reaction he expected, that being everyone around gasping at the fact.

"Now listen up! Everyone had equal access to the information here. Yet 2000 have still died. Now, I'm not pointing any fingers but how can that be the fault of the beta testers?" Agil said, sitting back down. Kibaou doing the same, except with a huff as he did.

With that threat over, there was the matter of finding a party. Everyone seemed to know eachother already. I guess its because most of these people have partied up before. That just leaves me out. I don't want to party up, but this boss raid is the first one since the game has started. What if things are different to the beta? What if it is to dangerous to be alone? I don't party up. I don't 'do people' very well. Thats why I'm always wearing this hood.

I could see Kirito looking at me from where he was perched. Clearly he had partied up with the cloaked girl. I'm sorry everyone, but I will not be joining you for this raid. I have to get stronger, somehow.


End file.
